jkdf2fandomcom-20200214-history
Force Powers
"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." - Obi Wan Kenobi "For you the choice is the Dark Side. Forever will it dominate your destiny." - Qu Rahn on the Dark Side of the Force The Force exists in all things in the universe, and those strong with the Force are trained as either Jedi or Sith. There are three main classes of Force abilities, known as the Light, the Dark and the Central powers. The powers of the Light side are beneficial, doing no harm and granting greater defences, while the powers of the Dark side are malevolent and cruel, used only for harming others. Central Powers Upon being awoken to the calling of the Force, a Jedi develops four primary abilities. Whether they choose to follow the Light or the Dark path, these four abilities remain. Jump The ability of the Force Jump allows the player to soar into the air, far higher than any normal being ever could. This can be used to reach higher areas and cross dangerous chasms. Speed The ability of Speed, as the name suggests, grants unsurpassed speed to the user. Although it must be used with care, as moving too quickly may cause the user to lose control and injure themselves. Sight The power of Sight grants vision in the darkest of areas, illuminating shadows and revealing secrets. If used in conjunction with the map overlay, Force Sight allows the player to see NPCs moving on the map, as well as dropped items and thrown grenades. Pull The Force works as a physical field, allowing a Jedi to reach to an object in the distance and pull it towards themselves at great speed, which becomes useful for disarming enemies, or acquiring items that would be otherwise beyond reach. The Light Side The path to the Light side is decorated with noble deeds, selfless choices acts of honor, putting others before oneself and suffering so others may not need to. The abilities of the Light side are benevolent, as well as harmless to others. No Light side power causes direct harm to a target. Healing The power of Healing is arguably the most vital of all Light side powers, allowing the user to repair injuries Persuasion A power which only affects weak-minded individuals, the ability of Persuasion allows the user to pass unnoticed among others, almost as if being invisible. Blinding The ability of Blinding is one favoured even by Dark Jedi, as it disorients and confuses foes. Absorb Nothing can truly harm the Jedi when the Force is his ally. It is his shield and best defence. Absorb converts Force damage (from Dark Side powers like Grip and Destruction) into additional Force energy, which the player can then use in turn against their opponents. Protection Protection casts a nearly-indestructible shield around the user, preventing them from taking damage. The Protection ability is only unlocked if the player has only Light side powers, no Dark or Central powers. The Dark Side Throw The Dark Jedi commandeers the very objects that surround him, and makes them weapons. Rocks, stones, pieces of metal, debris once cast aside, they all become tools to harm those weaker than the user. Grip The Dark side of the Force crushes the life from living things, a steely grip constricting and constraining their physical form until life ceases to be. Lightning No Jedi will underestimate the power of the Dark side once it's living spark surges through his very bones. The Dark Jedi Master calls down fire from the dark abyss to strike enemies, unleashing lightning bolts that find and destroy their targets. Destruction The dark power of destruction emits a powerful ball of energy, demolishing anything in it's path. Deadly Sight A power favoured by many powerful Dark Jedi, the Deadly Sight inflicts harm upon whoever falls in the gaze of it's user. The Deadly Sight ability is only unlocked if the player has only Dark side powers, no Light or Central powers. Mysteries Of The Sith The expansion pack 'Mysteries Of The Sith' introduced several new Force powers, as well as removing the Light or Dark restrictions. Force powers in this game were instead in four categories, unlocked as the player progresses through the game. Bracket One The first bracket consists of Jump, Projection, Speed, Sight, and Push. Four powers can be chosen from this bracket. Projection This power lets the user create an animated duplicate of themselves to fool opponents into attacking it rather than the real person who created it. The duplicate stands on the same spot, and punches at the air in front of it, saying nothing and reacting to nothing around it. Push Replacing the original power of Throw, Push allows the user to push opponents away from themselves, possibly off ledges or into hard surfaces at deadly speeds. Bracket Two The second bracket consists of Pull, Saber Throw, Grip and Far Sight. Only two powers may be chosen from this bracket. Saber Throw This ability has the player hurl their lightsaber throw the air, then pull it back to themselves via the Force. Far Sight This power allows the player to project their sight through locked doors and around corners to see what lies beyond them, acting almost like a moving camera. Bracket Three The third bracket consists of Persuasion, Healing, Blinding and Chain Lightning. Once again, only two powers may be chosen from this bracket. Chain Lightning Replacing the original power of Lightning, Chain Lightning allows the user to hurl lightning at a single individual, and then ricochet the lightning from them to another target, making this power very effective for dealing with multiple opponents at once. The fourth and final bracket, which has no new powers, consists of Absorb, Destruction, Protection and Deadly Sight. Only one power may be chosen from this bracket.